Regret
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Penyesalan memang datang saat semua sudah terlambat bukan? Sasuke tidak ingin menyerah dan karena itulah dia ingin memperbaiki semua meski harus menunggu sampai kapanpun. /SasuSaku/One Shoot/DLDR


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by KiRei Apple

.

Warning : Au,One shot, Ooc, etc

.

.

 **Regret**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Netra kelam seindah malam terlihat menyedihkan. Sorot yang selalu terlihat dingin yang selalu ditunjukannya kini berubah sebaliknya, hanya terlihat luka dan penyesalan dalam sorot yang benar-benar hancur.

"Kau bisa mati muda, Sasuke."

Seseorang berbicara dan mengambil gelas wine yang sudah tandas dari tangan Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari lelaki yang sangat terlihat berantakan. Mata yang sama dengan lelaki itu memandang sedih sang adik yang benar-benar tenggelam dan terpuruk dalam penyesalan.

Lelaki itu mendongak dan selalu seperti ini sejak saat itu, saat semua bermula dan kini oada akhirnya dia menangis penuh dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan luka dan penyesalan.

"Semua salahku."ucapnya yang lagi-lagi menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Lelaki yang merupakan Kakaknya pun ikut meneteskan air matanya. Sudah dua tahun adiknya seperti ini dan ini semua karena dirinya. Andai ia tahu dari awal tentang semua ini, ia tidak akan membuat hal itu terjadi. Sang adik yang berniat membantu perempuan yang di sayanginya dengan cara yang memang tidak dapat ia percaya, tapi dia benar-benar melakukannya. Menyakiti hati seseorang yang pada akhirnya mencintainya dan kini sang adik kesayangannya itu sadar akan kesalahannya. Melukai orang yang kenyataanya sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

"Sasuke."ia hanya bisa menatap sendu sang adik yang benar-benar terlihat bahkan sangat menyedihkan.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi bersandar di balkon kamarnya perlahan jatuh terduduk.

"Aku menyakitinya, melukainya." Gumamnya terdengar menyayat karena suaranya yang bergetar.

Uchiha Itachi berlutut dan membawa sang adik ke pelukannya. Menepuk bahunya pelan ia berucap, "Kejar Sakura- _chan_ dan katakan kau mencintainya, bawa dia kembali Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Sudah dua tahun ia mencarinya dan Sakura hilang atau memang pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Kenyataanya ia sangat berengsek. Mendekati perempuan itu untuk menjauhkan Sakura dengan Naruto demi Hinata. Tapi saat ia menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, ia berpura-pura mencintainya. Hanya kesakitan yang selalu ia berikan dan pada hari itu, hari dimana hari terakhir dia melihat Sakura.

.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Untuk semua dan selama ini, terima kasih."

Saat itu wajah yang selalu terlihat ceria tidak nampak sedikitpun, dan yang terlihat hanya senyuman yang penuh dengan luka. Saat dia berbalik, sangat jelas jika tubuh itu bergetar dalam langkah kakinya yang menjauh dari tempatnya yang hanya bisa terdiam berdiri dengan dada yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

Bukan kah itu tujuannya? Menjauhkan nya dari Naruto dan itu sudah berhasil. Setelah itu ia bebas menjauhinya dan bilang tidak mencintainya lagi karena dari awal memang tidak ada cinta di hatinya.

Karena ia melakukan semua itu demi Hinata, perempuan yang ia sayangi yang mencintai Naruto dan ia tidak ingin melihat air mata keluar dari perempuan itu saat melihat perempuan lain yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto.

Berhari-hari ia terus dihantui rasa bersalah dan sesak. Dan entah sejak kapan ia cemas menunggu kedatangan Sakura yang selama menjadi kekasihnya bahkan ia yang membuat Sakura menunggu dan ia membiarkannya terus menunggu tanpa kedatangannya.

Tapi semua terjawab saat Naruto datang dengan wajah yang terlihat marah dan kecewa. Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto melayangkan pukulannya.

"Berengsek!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan,eh?"

"Kau menyakiti Sakura-chan hanya karena aku, hah?!"

"..."

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku memang mencintai Sakura sejak kecil tapi dia sudah berkali-kali menolaknya. Dan Saat Gaara meninggalkannya untuk selamanya ia menitipkan Sakura kepadaku karena Gaara sudah tahu jika aku menganggap Sakura seperti saudaraku sendiri."

"Bukankah dia menyukaimu,eh?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dengusan dan tertawa kecil dengan tangan yang bergerak mengapus darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto menatapnya tajam, dan tertawa kencang keluar kala mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah aku jelaskan tadi kan?"

"..."

"Aku senang Sakura meninggalkanmu." Naruto berbicara yang nyatanya belum Sasuke ketahui jika Sakura pergi dan apalagi alasannya untuk meninggalkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya jadi tidak usah mencemas-ah kau kan tidak pernah mencemaskannya. Bahkan saat Sakura-chan masuk rumah sakit karena dengan bodohnya menunggu seseorang dalam cuaca buruk yang bahkan orang itu tidak peduli betapa dinginnya saat itu dan mungkin saja bisa mati jika tidak ada yang menolongnya dengan cepat."

Sasuke terdiam. Bagaikan terkena beribu pisau menancapnya langsung mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jadi, saat di malam natal Sakura yang mengajaknya keluar dan ia berjanji datang-hanya pura-pura- dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tidak menyangka jika perempuan itu menunggunya hingga berjam-jam di saat ada badai salju. Ia seperti seorang penjahat yang benar-benar jahat di dunia ini.

"Naruto..." Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini sangat jahat dan ia benar-benar merasa orang terburuk di dunia ini. Dan sekarang rasa bersalah menghinggapinya.

"Dimana Sakura? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."'

"Aku tidak tahu dan jika tahu pun aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"..."

"Kau menorehkan luka yang sangat besar dan aku bersyukur dia pergi dan jika memilih, aku ingin Sakura-chan melupakan semua tentangmu."

Apa yang di katakan Naruto semua benar. Dia jahat, menorehhkan luka yang dalam kepada hati Sakura. Dan ia sekarang menyadari dan merasakan rasa kehilangan dan penyesalan setelah semua terjadi.

Haruno Sakura yang selalu tersenyum dan menemani harinya tanpa ia sadari membuatnya nyaman dan terbiasa akan kehadirannya disisinya.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Karena kebodohannya dan menyangkal dari semua kenyataan.

"Aku benar-benar jahat."

Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun. Semua sudah berlalu lama dan Sasuke masih berada dalam penyesalanya.

Menyesal karena melukai orang yang dicintainya dan ia baru menyadari setelah semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim yang sangat di benci Sasuke saat ini adalah musim dingin. Selain karena rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, musim ini juga membuatnya penuh dengan rasa penyesalan. Menyesal karena membuat seseorang nyaris kehilangan nyawanya karena menunggunya yang memang ia abaikan dengan entengnya.

Malam perayaan tahun baru yang selalu diadakan setiap akhir tahun. Salah satunya di kuil yang terdapat di atas bukit Konoha. Dengan menaiki beribu anak tangga yang menghubungkan pada kuil, Sasuke berjalan menapaki setiap tangga dengan harapan yang selalu di panjatkannya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia ke tempat ini. Menyerah dengan semua rasa sakit dan penyesalan ia sudah sangat menderita namun tidak menyerah untuk berharap bertemu dengannya kembali.

Semua orang berlalu lalang bergantian memanjatkan doanya untuk tahun yang baru di kehidupannya. Begitupun dirinya yang kini menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam. Berdoa dan berharap...

"Aku ingin dia, cintaku kembali kepadaku."

... yang kemungkinan kecil hal itu terjadi. Tapi, rasa berharapnya tidak akan pernah hilang.

Selesai berdoa, Sasuke bangkit dan tersenyum dengan perasaan yang entah kenapa sedikit lega menghinggapi hatinya. Berbalik, ia pergi meninggalkan kuil.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke menuruni tangga yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu terlihat tenang. Bunyi lonceng sudah terdengar dan itu menandakan tahun sudah berganti.

"Ah, aku terlambat."

Terlihat seorang perempuan berkimono merah menaiki tangga dengan tergesa dan sedikit berlari. Rambutnya tertata rapih dengan ikatan kepang longgar menyamping sedangkan wajahnya ia tutupi dengan topeng rubah.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi menikmati pemandangan sekeliling, menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah santai terkejut saat perempuan berkimono dan bertopeng rubah itu memekik kencang karena kakinya yang terpeleset.

"KYAAAA!"

Gerakan refleks Sasuke sangat cepat dan dengan gerakan cepat pula ia menggapai perempuan itu dan menariknya hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Anda tidak apa?"

Perempuan yang terlihat terkejut itu mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, Arigatou."

Sasuke tertegun saat mendengar suara perempuan dalam dekapannya. Dan hal lain yang mengejutkannya adalah rambut perempuan itu yang sama persis dengan seseorang yang selama ini di carinya.

Perempuan yang hendak melepaskan dirinya dalam rengkuhan sosok asing itu terkejut saat orang asing itu semakin memeluknya erat.

"H-HEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Perempuan itu berteriak karena keterkejutannya dengan perlakuan pria ini.

"Akhirnya kau kembali."

"H-hey anda kenapa tuan? Lepas!"Dia berusaha meloloskan dirinya dari dekapan yang semakin mengencang membelit tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya sisa-sia karena pelukannya sangat kencang.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"L-lepaskan!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku dan pergi lagi."pria itu berucap lirih.

Sungguh perempuan itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan lelaki ini. Tiba-tiba memeluknya dan kini berkata aneh-aneh.

"Hey Tuan aku telat ke Kuil."

"Aku mencintamu dan..." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Air matanya jatuh turun membasahi kimono perempuan yang sejak tadi kebingungan dengan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku. Maaf... maaf Sakura."

"Jangan pergi lagi, kembali kepadaku."

Perempuan yang sejak tadi terdiam mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang terdengar menyedihkan itu membuka topeng yang di pakainya. Melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria yang memang sepertinya sudah melepaskannya, ia menatap pria yang sempat menolongnya tadi.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam, mata sekilau langit malam terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Pria -Sasuke- itu tertegun saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Sakura.

"Kau melupakan aku?" Tanya balik Sasuke kepada sosok di depannya yang entah kenapa menatapnya tidak seperti dulu dan situasi saat ini bagaikan menghempaskan kembali dirinya dari kenyataan pahit.

Sakura menggeleng. Sungguh ia tidak mengenali lelaki ini dan ia kembali ke Konoha karena urusan pekerjannya yang di pindah tugaskan ke Kota ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar baru di sini dan aku tidak mengenal anda Tuan."

Sasuke terdiam dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Rasa sesal menghampirinya menghadapi semua ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul dan ingin ia ketahui kepada perempuan yang sama sekali tidak mengenalnya ini. Tapi, ia tidak ingin memaksa Sakura dan berakhir kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku berharap Sakura melupakanmu."

Perkataan Naruto terwujud dan lihatlah, Sakura melihatnya seperti orang asing.

"Maaf Tuan saya harus segera pergi dan saya pamit." Perempuan itu membungkukan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati pria yang kini berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti orang asing, Sakura."

"Aku yakin kau itu Sakura-ku."

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali kepadaku karena aku dan kau pun memiliki perasaan yang sama, bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan berbalik menaiki tangga kembali menyusul sosok yang sudah tidak nampak dari pandangannya. Kali ini tidak akan ia biarkan Sakura pergi dan sekarang ia percaya jika doanya terkabul.

Biarkan kali ini ia yang menebus semua kesalahannya dan berjanji akan membawa Sakura kembali padanya. Ya. Karena Sasuke sangat mengerti jika tanpa Sakura ia hanya sesosok rapuh yang hidup dengan penuh penyesalan dan kekosongan yang selalu dirasa.

Ia melakukan ini dan memulainya dari awal karena ia yang mencintai Haruno Sakura. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi mendapatkan kembali Sakura.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
